


In the Morning

by aweewah



Series: I Caught Myself [8]
Category: Bandom, Bring Me The Horizon, Paramore, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Especially this one, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hayley loves his ideas, Hayliver, Love, Mornings, Oli has some great ideas, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, What Did I Just Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweewah/pseuds/aweewah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2014. Oli wakes up early one lovely morning in Sheffield and knows the perfect way to start off Hayley's day.</p><p>Or the story behind Hayley and Oli's banter in the beginning of <i>All the Awards<i>.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

_“Since when do I ever wake you up by licking you?”_  
  
_“Well, there was that one time where you had the great idea of going under the covers and surprising me by-”_  
  
_“I meant waking you up by licking your face.”_

 

* * *

**May 2014**

 

 

 He didn’t know how nor did he even know  _why_ , but she did this to him. Hayley did this to him and now there was possibly no turning back.

  
Oli was awake at seven in the morning, having thrown on a pair of sweats before making himself a cup of tea and heading out onto the balcony of his flat. He leaned over the railing, stirring his drink with the tip of his finger as he watched the sun rise and fill the sky with its radiating light that was shining down on him.  
  
Even with it already being the month of May, this was the first time he had actually been able to step outside on his balcony in months. He had been out on the road for quite some time and before he had gone off touring, it had been far too cold for him to even think about opening the sliding door. Though relaxing outside was something new that morning, watching the sun was not. And that was where Hayley came in.  
  
Catching the sunrise had always been apart of her routine, a detail he knew about her that dated back to when they were still getting to know each other on Warped Tour. She had admitted to him how much of a morning person she was, how waking up early no matter how late she stayed up happened on a daily basis. He had tried to keep up with her, even going so far to set an alarm on his phone but unfortunately, he’d sleep through it and by the time he got out the bus to find her, she’d tell him he missed it. After failing for the fifth time, however, she assured him he didn’t have to keep doing that for her and made a deal with him that was easier for the both of them.  
  
Instead of the sunrise, they watched the sunset together. That way, he didn’t have to roll out his bunk only to find that his alarm had been ringing for two hours and she wouldn’t have to wait for him. Not to mention, they’d both be fully awake and would be able to look up at the moon and stars once the sun was gone. They agreed to meet outside her bus, where two lounge chairs would be set up.  
  
Some days they’d talk, sharing small bits of info about themselves to each other or memorable stories that made each other laugh. Other times, they’d just sit in silence for a few minutes while still enjoying each other’s presence. During their quiet moments, she’d lean on his shoulder and he’d rest his head on top of hers until Chad came over to ask if he could “steal” Hayley for the rest of the night or until the sound of a cell phone interrupted them, indicating that SJ was trying to reach Oli.  
  
This still continued beyond Warped Tour when they started dating, even over the phone at times. And when he stayed over at her place, he’d find her either in the kitchen making breakfast or still admiring the view outside her house. Whatever it was that she was doing, the point was that she was always up before him bright and early with the same amount of energy she had on stage. She was a morning person, after all. Oli was not.  
  
Or at least he thought he wasn’t. He was pretty sure he wasn’t. There was once a moment where he told her that waking up early was pointless for him since he was too cranky or too tired to actually function. But then again things change and he had noticed that there’s been a change in his sleeping habits lately. Nowadays, he would wake up without feeling tired or grumpy. In fact, he’d wake up before she did sometimes and it had become his role to take the initiative and make breakfast. The unthinkable happened and it was all Hayley’s fault. She did this to him. He was a morning person now.  
  
Maybe it was because she woke him up sometimes, what with her kisses or how she’d play with a strand of his hair. Maybe it was because he knew that she’d be the first thing he’d see as soon as he opened his eyes. He’ll probably never find out what made him become a morning person, but it wasn’t like this was a bad thing. The upside was that he could actually witness the sunrise with her.  
  
Yeah...that didn’t really happen that day.  
  
He went back inside and entered the bedroom, chuckling softly when he saw the figure on his bed. She was laying on her stomach, her body covered in the sheets, save for one leg and one arm that dangled over the side of the bed. Even her face was covered, her head of (temporary) blonde hair being the only thing visible. Oskar had taken over Oli’s pillow and was curled up into a ball next to her, though he lifted his head at hearing the footsteps.  
  
Oli walked up to the bed and set his mug down on the nightstand before quietly joining her. Seeing him get onto the bed gave Oskar the cue to get up and head off to the living room where his own doggy bed was waiting for him. Once he was laying next to her, he slowly lowered the sheets that concealed her and gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Hayley didn’t even budge and her light breathing proved to him that she was sound asleep. Perhaps she was jetlagged and along with her schedule being so busy, no wonder she wasn’t awake. That still didn’t stop him from being amused at how their roles had switched, though. All those times she would question how he could sleep for so long and not once open his eyes to at least take one peek at the sunrise. Well, look who was the one missing out now?  
  
He moved even closer and pressed his lips to her shoulder. She was wearing his flannel again and the smell of his cologne was mixed with her own scent, but he doesn’t mind the strange combination. All he cared about was how good she looked wearing his clothes and how precious she was when she slept.  
  
“Good morning, Hayles.” Oli gave her another kiss, but this time it was on her cheek.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open at the contact, but just barely. Seeing that she was facing him, she gave him a tired smile before closing her eyes again.  
  
“G’morning,” she mumbled, attempting to keep her eyes open. “What time is it?”  
  
“It’s seven, but in about ten minutes it’ll be eight,” he replied while she rolled over to lay on her back.  
  
“It’s still so early,” Hayley whined. She curled up against him and buried her face into his chest, allowing him to wrap an arm around her.  
  
With the look of amusement still on his face, he raised an eyebrow. Most days she would think that was too  _late_  and it would be him complaining about the hour. They had definitely switched roles, almost as if this was some parallel universe. The jet lag must be hitting hard, he silently joked.  
  
“Well, that’s strange to hear that coming from you, of all people,” he remarked. “How does it feel to be the sleepy one?”  
  
“I want to sleep forever,” she told him. “And I’m positive that I want to marry this bed.”  
  
Oli rolled his eyes. “That’s a great thing to say to the guy who proposed to you.”  
  
She looked up at him and cupped his cheek. “Oh, I’m still marrying you. But I think I might have to convince you to have a polyamorous marriage with our bed.”  
  
“I’ll think about it. I’ll probably get too jealous for my own good. We’d have to sleep on the floor then.”  
  
“As long as it means I’ll get to sleep.”  
  
Hayley yawned and her hand slowly slipped away from his cheek. She let it rest on her stomach and Oli placed his own hand over it. The sun was high enough to shine through the window, causing her blonde hair to appear like it was glowing. It was interesting to see her without her trademark orange hair and ironically, he had discovered that she was in fact a natural blonde. For a while, she had stated she forgot what her real hair was until they visited her mom one day and dug up old photos. All those pictures of her as a little kid solved the mystery of her original roots.  
  
He would always love her orange hair, but there was just something about the blonde that he adored and seeing her with the light exposing her delicate features while her green eyes shined mesmerized him. Running the tips of his fingers down her side, he lowered his head so his lips could meet hers.  
  
“Alright then, sleeping beauty,” he teased.  
  
She giggled and traced her index finger along the tattoos on his bare chest. “I’m sorry I’m being so lazy right now. I’m just so tired for some reason.”  
  
“Don’t be, I’ve had those kinds of mornings, too,” he said. He’s had those more than she has. Far more. “How about I help wake you up?”  
  
“And how are you going to do that?” she asked.  
  
“I’ll make you breakfast,” he told her. “What do you want?”  
  
“Surprise me,” she said.  
  
“Okay, I will.” Oli pecked her cheek and sat up. “I’ll get it all started. You just relax and wait here. You don’t have to do a thing.”  
  
She beamed at him when he got out of the bed and then went back to closing her eyes, no doubt on planning on falling into slumber again until breakfast was done. Oli let out another chuckle before turning on his heel so he could head toward the kitchen. He should probably start by making her a cup of coffee since that was her default drink whenever she woke. Then maybe he’ll put his cooking skills to good use by doing one of those waffle recipes she’s been wanting to try out.  
  
Or there was something else he could do.  
  
Oli stopped at the doorway of the bedroom, turning to face her once more. She hadn’t noticed him still standing there, meaning she was close to falling asleep again. He slowly walked to the foot of the bed, took one last look at Hayley, and then carefully lifted the sheets to expose her legs a little.  
  
He bent down far enough so that his knees were on the end of the bed. Leaning forward a bit, he gently grasped one of her ankles and kissed it. His lips traveled up her leg, planting kisses on her ankle, then her calves and eventually to the inside of her thigh. When he reached her thigh, however, he heard her gasp. That’s when the sheets that he had managed to slip under were pulled off of him, revealing himself to her.  
  
She had propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at the man who had positioned himself in between her legs, staring at her while waiting for her to respond.  
  
“What are you doing?” She tilted her head with a look of curiosity. The tone of her voice wasn’t angry, but actually seemed to hint that she knew exactly what he was trying to do and was pleased to see the sight in front of her.  
  
“I’m helping you wake up,” he answered. “Are you okay with this?”  
  
Hayley smiled and nodded. “Absolutely.”  
  
“Then just relax,” He said again. “Those rules apply here, too. Like I said, you don’t have to do a thing because I’m going to give you what you want.”  
  
Of course, that didn’t mean he was going to do it right away. He wanted to make sure she felt and savored every single amount of pleasure from him for as long as possible.  
  
She lay her head back on the pillows as he placed her legs on his shoulders, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he proceeded to kiss and nip at her thighs. A sigh escaped her lips at the feeling of his mouth sucking on her soft skin, the heat of his breath making her more impatient and longing for him to go further. His hands tugged at the ends of the flannel that were in his way of getting to where he wanted to be and because it was so loose on her, he was able to slide the fabric up her torso so that it was up to just below her breasts.  
  
With lustrous eyes, he licked his lips and paused to appreciate how lucky he was to have a woman so beautiful. Thankfully, she wasn’t wearing anything underneath that shirt which nearly made him lose it when he saw that she was wet for him despite barely doing anything. Though he reminded himself that he shouldn’t rush into things because no good came from rushing and besides, he wasn’t done teasing her. So while he did move further down, he avoided her slick folds for the moment to lick around them with just the tip of his tongue.  
  
Hayley groaned at the never-ending torture, rolling her hips in an attempt to get Oli to do what she had been waiting for. But he pulled away and held her down so she could keep still, making her all the more frustrated. She made another effort by moving her hand down, but he seized it before she could even get close and that’s when she couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
“Please, Oli,” she begged. “Please, j-just...”  
  
“Relax,” he said a third time, his voice low. “Take a deep breath, enjoy yourself, and I’ll finally give you what you want.”  
  
And she did just that, inhaling and exhaling slowly before closing her eyes. He smirked and lowered his head to fulfil her desires since he was also done waiting, wanting her more than ever after seeing her react. He started slow, beginning with long vertical strokes that earned him another gasp from her and her eyes snapped open. She had stopped feeling tired when he told her his change of plans to wake her and she was definitely not tired anymore now that he was spoiling her with his tongue.  
  
She bit down on her lower lip when he sped up the rhythm of his licks, going from long strokes to circular movements. Her hand reached down to run through his dark wavy hair, urging him to go deeper, to go faster and never stop. Hearing the numerous whines and moans escaping her lips caused his mouth to curl into a grin, satisfied to see that she was being so responsive for him even though he was far from being done.  
  
Oli spread her open so that his tongue could delve into her, relishing her taste and doing everything he could to make her go crazy. It got to the point where she was practically sobbing for him and her breathing grew heavier when he stopped his flicks to start sucking on her clit. She cried out at the new form of pleasure and lost her breath when he sucked even harder on her bud, her hand tugging on his locks. Lucky for him, that’s the only time she pulled on his hair because she’s aware that it usually really hurt him when she did that. So he took the time to loosen his hold on her hips in order to interlock his hands with hers. It was a gesture that they always enjoyed; one that they felt was very intimate. Hayley loved to have his fingers laced with hers, letting her know that he wasn’t going anywhere because she was all that mattered. All his focus was on her and his only priority was to make her feel amazing.  
  
“Oh, God,” she breathed. “Keep going, Oli. P-please, don’t stop.”  
  
There was no way he’d ever stop and leave her like that without getting her off. He wished he could tell her, but that would require him to break away from her. His only way to answer was by sweeping his tongue around her sensitive flesh and she bucked her hips against his face when he licked over her entrance.  
  
“Oh...oh my god, Oli. Right there. Y-yes, right there. Don't you  _dare_  stop.”  
  
The desperation in her voice, how she was begging him to continue just made him even more eager to push her over the edge. He hummed against her clit and the vibrations along with some teeth grazing her skin caused her to writhe beneath him. Her heart was pulsating rapidly and she tightly squeezed his hands to prevent herself from pulling his hair again. His name wouldn’t stop coming out of her mouth and her voice had gotten higher, losing more control by the minute as he licked every inch of her, lapping up her juices and stroking even faster.  
  
He felt she was getting close and let one of his hands slip away from her grip. She was about to protest, only to find out the reason why he had done that. He pushed a finger into her, curling it so he could press it against her front wall and find her spot, making her jolt when he finally does so. Hayley let out a hitched breath and even a few expletives, the sensation making her see stars. Oli kept going and thrusted his finger even deeper within her, not even stopping there and adding a second one. Her breath quickened and as if the motions from his hand weren’t enough, he returned to sucking her clit to give her everything just like he promised. She knew she was getting close, falling apart and shaking from the gyrations of his tongue and fingers. Before she knew it, a long and loud moan spilled out from her lips as she clamped down, her back arching while Oli watched her scream in pure ecstasy and felt her muscles contracting around him.  
  
For him, seeing her in this state was truly a sight to behold. The way her chest would rise and fall, how her legs tightened around him, and how sweet she tasted when she came against his mouth. He knew how much she loved it when he did this to her and he was never going to get tired of being the only person in the world to give her it.  
  
She sunk back down on the bed, needing a moment to catch her breath and he removed his fingers to hold her legs, flashing her a smile. Once she was relaxed, she looked at him providing lazy kisses to her inner thighs and gazing at her with bright hazel eyes and a face that made him look like he was the most innocent thing in the world. All she could do was laugh, shaking her head at his silly and loving behavior but also grinning from how he never failed at making her mornings better.  
  
Oli pulled her shirt down and moved up so that he hovered over her. Hayley held the sides of his face to pull him closer to her and he crashed his lips into hers. He reached up to caress her cheek, feeling so very glad that he was a morning person.  
  
“I’ll still make you breakfast,” he assured her. “I know you’re hungry.”  
  
“And I know you  _aren’t_ ,” she said, a smirk crossing her features.  
  
He laughed at this comment and had to admit, it was a pretty good comeback with some truth in it. Instead of saying anything about it, though, he got off the bed and thought the best thing to do was just pick her up and carry her over to the kitchen. What morning would it be without breakfast anyway?  
  
When they reached the kitchen, he set her down but her legs still felt limp from their recent activity and she fell against him. He caught her by the waist to prevent her from sliding down to the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest. With his back against the counter, he lifted her chin up so she could look up at him with cheeks that were flushed red from her inability to stand.  
  
“I don’t think I’d ever like mornings if it weren’t for you,” he admitted.  
  
“Our mornings wouldn’t be as interesting, that’s for sure,” she added. She couldn’t help but press her lips to his again, this time slowly and they both made sure this one lasted longer. “I’m glad I get to spend them with you.”  
  
Maybe this was why he liked to wake up early nowadays. Not because she had forced him into getting used to it or just because he wanted to wake up to her face. Maybe he loved waking up early because that meant he got to spend every waking moment doing something with the girl he was so fucking in love with. If he had known that before, he would’ve been a morning person a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> ...so this happened. HOW.
> 
> Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought of this idea the moment I wrote that short bit of dialogue in _All the Awards_. Didn't think I'd actually go through with it so soon, but here we are.
> 
> Wanted to write something that was actually short and Hayliver's still been on my mind so ~sexy times~ for you guys. And this was probably also an excuse for me to incorporate Blonde Hayley into a fic again.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written smut and now I'm just gonna go hide. But still, enjoy!
> 
> \- Aliya


End file.
